Trust Me
by shinalove
Summary: (AU) Se suponía que Gideon Pines y Pacifica Noroeste pasarían un aburrido verano en "Gravity Falls" pero al encontrar un extraño libro que describe todos los incidentes sobrenaturales que suceden en el pueblo y a un par de gemelos un poco...locos. Ellos tendrán un verano más interesante de lo que imaginaron! *Mi versión de Reverse Falls!*
1. Introducción

**Intro:**

_Gideon Pines es solo un niño de 9 años de edad que se supondría que tendría que estar disfrutando de sus vacaciones de verano en este mismo instante en Gravity Falls perooo…._

Un carrito de golf se estrelló con un cartel gigante que decía; "bienvenidos a Gravity Falls!". El conductor, un niño albino que llevaba una sudadera con capucha de color azul oscuro, unos shorts grises y una gorra naranja. Acompañado por una rubia de más edad (presumiblemente 12 años) vestida con un suéter multicolor, con el cabello agarrado en una cola de caballo y con una falda negra. Ambos huían de un monstruo de gran tamaño que venía justo detrás de ellos.

–Se está acercando!– Grito la chica antes de taparse la boca, parecía estar a punto de vomitar.

La criatura arranco un árbol y se lo arrojo a los niños, el pequeño al volante apenas pudo esquivarlo. El brusco movimiento que hizo, solo logro hacerle perder el control del carrito. Ellos gritaron al unísono al ver que estaban a punto de chocar…

_Pero antes de seguir, comencemos por el principio;_

**Una semana antes:**

Él pequeño se encontraba jugando a la play station como siempre lo hacía últimamente ya que habían terminado las clases hace poco. Su madre se acercó.

–Sabes una cosa Gideon? Iras a visitar a tu padre! Te vas mañana mismo para Gravity Falls.– Dijo la señora con entusiasmo.

–Aja, eso es genial….espera QUE!?–

–Sé que lo extrañas, además es una buena oportunidad de hacer nuevos amigos y tomar un poco de aire fresco no te parece?–

–Pero no puede venir él a visitarnos? Y por qué solo tengo que ir yo?– comento de manera molesta.

Su madre se llevó una mano a la sien, claramente demasiado cansada como para discutir sobre el tema. –Mira, porque no solo vas y te relajas por un tiempo? Será solo hasta el final del verano…–

Gideon Pines era un chico bastante raro, no tenía muchos amigos (es más, no tiene ninguno) y siempre se la pasaba encerrado en casa jugando videojuegos. Pero algo bueno que había que recalcar, es que es muy inteligente. Puede resolver todo tipo de inconveniente o ejercicio matemático con rapidez pero él no quiere presumir sobre eso… piensa que es muy de nerd.

También es muy fanático de lo paranormal y sobrenatural. Si en una conversación alguien menciona la palabra "fantasma", tengan por seguro de que Gideon aparecerá, se unirá a la conversación y no se ira hasta terminar de contar todo lo que sabe acerca de ellos. Y tengan de seguro que más de uno se dormirá cuando eso pase. Quizás es por eso que la mayoría de los chicos de su edad lo dejan de lado.

–Pero madre! Yo no…!– intento luchar pero su madre lo interrumpió.

–Escucha Gideon, ya he sacado los boletos para ir así que sube a tu cuarto en este mismo instante y haz tus maletas!– Ordenó. Sin poder decir nada contra eso, el solo bajo la cabeza e hizo lo que su madre le dijo.

* * *

Al día siguiente se encontraba en camino hacia ese aburrido pueblo, se dispuso a mirar el paisaje por la ventana. Todo le resultaba tan aburrido, él había llevado unos snacks y algunos libros para el camino pero el viaje resulto ser tan largo que al final ya no le quedaba nada más que hacer salvo pensar en lo que sería de él durante el resto del verano.

"_Algo bueno…"_ pensó él. _"es que podré volver a ver a mi padre después de todo un año."_

Sus padres se habían divorciado hace poco y en consecuencia de eso, casi nunca veía a su padre. Salvo por llamadas telefónicas frecuentes y una que otra video llamada… pero nunca cara a cara.

Su padre, Bud Pines, convirtió su casa en una atracción turística llamada "la cabaña del misterio", un lugar lleno de exhibiciones falsas y tontas que a la gente, por alguna razón, le gustaba. (El verdadero misterio es porque ese lugar tiene tantas visitas).

Tener que pasar todo el verano allí, en ese pueblo perdido llamado Gravity Falls. Nunca había oído de ese pueblo antes! Que se suponía que iría a hacer? Actividades al aire libre? Amigos? Por favor! Eso no pasaría…

Miro a su reloj con cierto aburrimiento, habían pasado más de dos horas desde que comenzó el viaje y todavía no llegaba? En serio… ni siquiera había llegado a conocer dicho lugar y ya estaba empezando a odiarlo. Porque su madre insistió tanto en mandarlo? Que tiene de especial Gravity Falls? No era justo! Lo más probable es que su padre lo obligue a trabajar en esa cabaña del misterio, todo su verano se desperdiciaría haciendo nada.

_Vaya, quien diría que en unos cuantos días su punto de vista cambiaría por completo?_

* * *

**Es casi gracioso ver lo equivocado que esta Gideon... xD**

**para los que no sepan de que va reverse falls; es un AU donde las personalidades y los roles de los personajes están cambiadas de lugar. Esta centrado específicamente en Gideon, Pacifica, Mabel y Dipper.**

**Por ejemplo; Gideon tomo el lugar de Dipper en este fic, al igual que Pacifica con Mabel y los gemelos ahora serian los villanos principales...**

**Como sea, este es mi primer fic sobre GF asi que tengan piedad! xD esto es solo una pequeñisima introduccion, pronto subire caps. mas largos!**

**GF no me pertenece, al igual que ninguno de sus personajes. Todo es propiedad de Alex Hirsch! **


	2. Chapter 1:¿Alguien en quien confiar?

**Cap.1: **

Verano. Tiempo de relax, las clases terminaron al fin, era hora de disfrutar todo su tiempo libre Y Pacifica Noroeste no podía estar más feliz en estos momentos. Pues se encontraba en camino a ¡Gravity Falls! Y adivinen en donde iba a quedarse…

Sip, en la cabaña del misterio.

El propietario de dicho lugar, el señor Pines, era un viejo amigo de sus padres y justamente por esa razón fue que acepto cuidar de ella por el resto del verano. Al principio estaba dudando en sí debería ir sola a quedarse con un hombre al que ni siquiera conocía, pero sus padres habían insistido tanto que al final no hubo opción.

–¡Hemos llegado señorita!– anuncio el conductor, deteniendo el autobús.

Pacifica agarro sus maletas, las cuales no eran pocas, y salió corriendo por la puerta. Al estudiar un poco el lugar, noto que solo había un camino de tierra que se dirigía hasta una choza algo vieja… y todo estaba rodeado de pinos. ¿Este era el lugar en donde desperdiciaría su verano?... parecía un agradable lugar.

Un hombre se paró frente a ella. Era alto, llevaba un traje negro algo desgastado y tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

–¡Se bienvenida a Gravity falls!– Exclamo. –Eres Pacifica ¿verdad?–

Ella asintió energéticamente, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Él se presentó como Bud Pines, guio a Pacifica a lo largo de la cabaña y hasta le indico donde se quedaría a dormir. En el ático, ¿no era eso genial? Este hombre es bastante amable, no le costó acostumbrarse en absoluto!

* * *

Se había hecho la idea de que, al llegar, su padre lo estaría esperando y le daría una cálida bienvenida. En lugar de eso, él tuvo que arrastrar sus maletas por todo el lugar hasta llegar a la cabaña del misterio por su propia cuenta. Y cuando lo hizo, Bud solo le dedico menos de diez minutos de atención antes de salir corriendo por la puerta para recibir a un camión lleno de turistas. Con algo de frustración, se dirigió hasta el ático…

–¡Hola! Mi nombre es Pacifica Noroeste! Tengo doce años y me gustan los animales! –

Ese entusiasta saludo por parte de su compañera de cuarto lo sorprendió mucho.

–…Me llamo Gideon…Gideon Pines…– Dijo con apatía. –Un gusto.–

Gideon dejó caer sus cosas al suelo, venir a este lugar ya era tedioso ¿¡ahora tenía que compartir la habitación!? Su padre le había dicho que era para "Ocupar menos espacio".

Paso de largo, ignorando a la sonriente chica rubia que se encontraba sentada en una de las dos camas. Se acercó a la que suponía que sería suya y empezó a acomodarse, sin dejar de maldecir internamente a su madre por haberlo mandado aquí.

Va a costarle acostumbrarse a este lugar, vaya que si…

Un grito proveniente de la planta baja llegó. Más precisamente de Bud. –¡Chicos! ¿Quieren acompañarnos en un tour por la cabaña?–

Un grito emocionado y un gruñido desinteresado fue lo que obtuvo como respuesta.

* * *

Una semana después de eso. Pacifica ya consideraba ese lugar como su segundo hogar, amaba a la cabaña del misterio y a su propietario; Bud Pines, quien la trataba como una hija más.

Gideon, por otra parte, siempre se quedaba a un lado leyendo un libro o paseando por el bosque. No es como si le disgustara la compañía pero… simplemente, no estaba acostumbrado a tanta atención. Con su madre trabajando todo el día y con las casi inexistentes amistades que tenía en la ciudad, se había acostumbrado al silencio y a la soledad.

Que mal que su compañera no sepa lo que es respetar la intimidad del otro.

Pacifica siempre lo está molestando, ya sea pegando stickers en todas sus cosas o cantar a todo pulmón de vez en cuando. A veces, hasta se ponía a saltar en su cama antes de ir a dormir. Por no hablar de su obsesión por conseguir amigos…

* * *

–Lo está mirando… ¡Lo está mirando! –

Gideon levanto la mirada, _Oh no…ahí está otra vez…_

La rubia estaba escondida observando a una chica abriendo una tarjeta que había encontrado en la tienda de regalos.

–Uh…"¿Quieres ser mi amiga?" – la chica leyó en el papel. –"Sip… definitivamente… absolutamente…"– ella dejo de leerlo para mirar a su alrededor algo consternada. Pacifica solo susurro emocionada;

–¡Yo lo hice! –

Gideon rodeo los ojos y se enfocó en seguir limpiando un gran frasco. –Paz. Sé que estas en plena locura buscando amigos pero… ¿no crees que te estás pasando un poquito? –

–¿QUE?– Ella se volteó a verlo. –¡Vamos Gid! Es nuestro primer verano lejos de casa…muestra más emoción… Además, le prometí a mis padres que haría amigos!–

–Si me preguntas estas bien como estas,_ sola_.–

–Solo porque tú te rehúsas a ser mi amigo no significa que los demás harán lo mismo.–

El albino no discutió eso, el simplemente no estaba interesado en hacer nuevos amigos pero no quería aguarle el ánimo a Pacifica. Pues estuvo toda la semana persiguiendo y acosando a todas las chicas del pueblo tratando de entablar una amistad con ellas… por supuesto que todo siempre termino en múltiples fracasos.

Ella volvió a sonreír, cruzándose de brazos. –Di lo que quieras, Gid. ¡Pero yo tengo un muy buen presentimiento de este verano!– ella dijo. –De hecho, no me sorprendería si mi nuevo mejor amigo apareciera por esa puerta en este instante! –

Señalo la puerta que conducía a la tienda de regalos, a través de ella, Bud Pines salió. Al parecer acababa de terminar una soda y estaba tratando de eructar, pero aun así no podía sacar el gas de su cuerpo. Ante esto la pobre rubia solo retrocedió en asco y Gideon solo rio entre dientes.

–Eww… ¿Por qué?–

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

–"_Deja de ser tan paranoico, viniste a divertirte ¿no es así?"– _ Esa fue la respuesta que tuvo de su padre antes de que este lo echara de la cabaña cuando le pregunto si sabía algo sobre los misterios de Gravity Falls.

El pequeño iba por el bosque martillando carteles mientras murmuraba algunas quejas.

–Ugh, mi padre…– Dijo mientras terminaba de colocar un cartel. –¡Él nunca cree en nada de lo que le digo! –

Algo realmente raro estaba pasando en este pueblo, ¡era casi tan obvio! Apenas llevaba aquí unos días y ya había experimentado cosas raras pero en cambio los residentes, quienes llevan décadas aquí !parecían no darse cuenta de nada!. Es como si ignoraran cada suceso extraño, todos decían que no había nada de lo que preocuparse, tanto que Gideon estaba empezando a creérselo. La única prueba que apoyaba su teoría era las picaduras de mosquitos que le había mostrado a su padre esta mañana antes de que lo mandara al bosque a colocar carteles. Tal vez los mosquitos no podían deletrear exactamente la palabra "cuidado" como para poder salvarle la vida a alguien…

Se acercó a un árbol y coloco el clavo en su posición antes de golpearlo con el martillo, en lugar de entrar, un ruido metálico llego a sus oídos.

–Eh?

Curioso, él puso su oreja contra el árbol y lo golpeo con el martillo, mas metal. ¿Qué? Empezó a sacudir todo el polvo que se encontraba sobre el tronco y entonces sus dedos tocaron algo como una puerta secreta. Al abrirla encontró dentro una vieja máquina con dos palancas.

Tomo una y la movió. No pasó nada. Se trasladó a la segunda y una trampilla* se abrió detrás de él. Eso despertó su atención, camino hacia ese agujero abierto en el suelo y metió la mano, sacando un libro viejo.

Soplo el polvo que se encontraba sobre el objeto, revelando en la portada una palma con seis dedos con un 3 en el medio. Con cautela cogió el libro y lo abrió.

–Un diario…? – Se preguntó, tratando de darle vuelta a la primera hoja…

–HOLA! –

–AH! –

Gideon pegó un salto hacia atrás y cayó al suelo solo para ver a Pacifica parada detrás del tronco junto a la trampilla.

–¿Qué tienes ahí? –

–Eh…ah, ¡nada! – Mintió.

–Aww, ¡vamos! Puedes decirme! –

El pequeño de nueve años solo miro nerviosamente a su alrededor antes de volver su atención a la rubia.

–Vayamos a un lugar más seguro.–

* * *

**Se suponía que iba a actualizar esto hace mucho, e incluso estaba por hacerlo más largo! perooo... me encontre algo ocupada así que lo siento por eso.**

**Lamento todos los Horrores de ortografía que pueda tener esto, pues yo quería subir este cap. hoy mismo así que por eso esto esta tan...mal :p**

**Gracias por los reviews de la vez pasada! los amo!**

**Perdón**** por lo de los signos de exclamación e interrogación, es que simplemente me acostumbre a no usarlos. Además, soy una principiante! lo siento! :(**

**Tengo varias parejas en mente y entre esas definitivamente esta GideonXPacifica ;)**

_Pero el reverse Dipifica también me gusta bastante (?_


	3. Chapter 2:No se que esperar

**Cap 2: **

Gideon se paseaba por la alfombra de la sala de estar muy entusiasmado.

–¡Es increíble! Mi padre me dijo que no fuera paranoico, pero según este diario ¡Gravity Falls tiene un oscuro secreto! – Exclamo mientras le mostraba orgullosamente el libro a su compañera.

–Whoa! Jajaja ya lo veo! – Respondió con tanta emoción como él. –¿A quién le podría pertenecer? –

–No lo sé…el nombre de quien lo escribió esta ilegible y las páginas se detienen en cierto momento así que supongo que el escritor desapareció o algo así…–

Al terminar de decir eso, la puerta se abrió de golpe revelando a Bud, este se limpió un poco de sudor de la frente y se acercó a los chicos.

–Wow… esos turistas eran interminables. – Comentó. –Hey hijo, que llevas allí? –

La repentina pregunta lo hizo saltar.

–Ah! Eh... nada! – Dijo rápidamente mientras le arrojo el libro rojo a su amiga, quien lo escondió detrás de su espalda. Ambos le dieron una falsa e inocente sonrisa.

No es como si Gideon no confiara en su padre !claro que lo hacía! Pero es que… su padre nunca creyó en lo paranormal (bastante irónico teniendo en cuenta que maneja una tienda con ese tema) y si él le mostraba el libro, seguramente se lo quitaría y quien sabe… quizás lo queme al considerarlo basura inútil.

Así que tomo una revista al azar que estaba por ahí para disimular.

–Uh, yo solo le comentaba lo buena que es la revista….– Se tomó un minuto para poder leer el título de esta. –"¿Cadenas de oro para hombres mayores?" –

–Oh, ese es un buen número.–

En ese momento el timbre sonó. –¿Quién podría ser ahora? – pregunto Gideon.

Pues, era bastante raro recibir visitas de otra gente. Nadie tocaba el timbre de la puerta, con excepción de los turistas que venían todos los días o de algún otro vecino interesado en comprar algo de la tienda de regalos. Ambos, padre e hijo se intercambiaron miradas confusas.

Pacifica sonrió. –¡Cierto! Me había olvidado de decirte Gid! – dijo, derribando una lata vacía de frijoles que estaba allí. –¡Esta chica tiene una nueva amiga!–

–Espera un segundo. Me he ido por media hora y tu conseguiste un amigo? – Gideon arqueó una ceja ante la noticia.

–¿Que puedo decir? ¡Soy simplemente irresistible!–

El timbre sonó nuevamente y la rubia salió corriendo de la habitación. El niño se sentó en el sofá, algo preocupado. Oh, oh… ¿nueva amiga? ¿Pero cómo? Empezó a sentirse mal… tenía miedo de ser dejado de lado por la única persona que le había dirigido la palabra, a pesar de ser realmente insoportable a veces.

–¡Gid! ¡Tío Bud! Leeees presentoo… a mi nueva amiga! – ella dijo, señalando a su izquierda.

A su lado había una chica más alta, quizás una adolescente, estaba de espaldas. Llevaba unos jeans ajustados y una sudadera negra con capucha que le cubría gran parte de la cabeza. Ella se volteó a verlos, levantando una mano. –Hola. –

–Hola...– el albino trato de saludar.

–¿Qué tal?– dijo Bud despreocupadamente.

–La conocí en el cementerio.– Explico Pacifica. Gideon sintió algo sospechoso en eso, pero no podía precisar exactamente qué.

–Eh… ¿Cuál era tu nombre? – preguntó.

La chica pareció presa del pánico por un momento, mirando toda la habitación como si estuviera buscando algo. –Soy….uh…no, no se…– murmuro en un tono casi inaudible.

–¡Ella quiere decir "Nora"! – Pacifica hablo por ella.

El albino solo la miro con desconfianza. –¿Es sangre eso que te sale de la boca?...Nora? –

Efectivamente, había un líquido rojo goteando por la mandíbula de la chica. Ella se puso rígida antes de contestar; –Es solo ponche de frutas…–

–¡Genial! ¡Amo el ponche de frutas!– la rubia le dio a su nueva amiga un codazo de forma juguetona. –¡Miren esto! ¡Nos vamos a llevar muy bien!–

–Entonces… ¿quieres salir a comprar o lo que sea?– Pregunto Nora. Pacifica asintió y la tomo del brazo mientras se iba gritando: –¡No me esperen~!–

Nora señalo a los otros dos que estaban allí, como despidiéndose antes de chocar con una pared mientras perseguía a Pacifica. Gideon se les quedo mirando mientras se iban. Había algo en esa chica que no le gustaba.

* * *

Unos cuantos minutos más tarde, el pequeño de nueve años se encontraba en el ático, hojeando al libro rojo que acababa de encontrar. Quizás todo el mundo tenía razón, él está un poco paranoico pero quizás este libro pueda explicarle algunas cosas ¿no?

Empezó a leer una página que le llamo la atención; "Los no-muertos".

_"Conocidos por su piel pálida y sus malas actitudes, estas criaturas a menudo son confundidas con…adolescentes."_

–¡No puede ser! – Gideon se quedó sin aliento. –¿Es esto posible? –

No fue muy difícil imaginarse a Nora como una de esas criaturas.

–¡ZOMBIE! – gritó.

Oh no, no, no, no, no! ¿esa cosa va a comerse el cerebro de Pacifica? Si es así… ¡Entonces ella está en peligro!

–¿¡Ella en verdad se hizo amiga de una zombie o yo me estoy volviendo loco!?–

–Oh, ese es un buen dilema amigo.–

–¡Ah! –

¿Por qué la gente se le acercaba sigilosamente todo el tiempo? O quizás él era tan distraído como para no darse cuenta? como sea… Detrás de él se encontraba Robbie, el encargado de mantenimiento, quien estaba encima de una escalera arreglando algo en el techo.

–No pude evitar escucharte hablando solo aquí.– Dijo el adolescente.

–Robbie. – Dijo Gideon. –Has visto a la nueva amiga de Pacifica ¿verdad? ¡Tiene que ser un zombie! –

–Es probable…– Fue su distraída respuesta. –¿Cuantos cerebros la viste comer? –

El niño miro hacia abajo, un poco desanimado ante la verdad. –Cero. –

–Mira, yo te creo. Siempre veo cosas raras en esta ciudad. Por ejemplo, el cartero… estoy bastante seguro que ese tipo es un hombre lobo.– Obviamente se estaba refiriendo a la gran cantidad de pelo que el cartero de Gravity Falls tenia. –Pero tienes que tener pruebas o todo el mundo te vera como un loco.–

–Como siempre Robbie, tienes toda la razón del mundo.–

El adolescente le guiño un ojo. –Mi sabiduría es una bendición…pero también una maldición.–

Su conversación fue interrumpida por Bud llamando desde abajo: –¡Robbie! ¡los baños portátiles están atascados otra vez! –

–Me necesitan en otros lugares…– Dijo, saliendo del ático de una manera dramática.

Gid, se le quedo mirando.

–Espero que no se caiga por las escaleras…–

* * *

Después de estar todo el día espiando a Pacifica y a su amiga con una cámara a cuestas, Gideon había obtenido suficiente información como para demostrar que sí, ¡Nora era un maldito zombie! Todo era tan obvio… ahora lo único que quedaba era advertirle a Pacifica y terminar con todo esto de una vez.

Así que ahí estaba. Abriendo de una patada la puerta del ático que compartía con esa rubia.

–¡Paz, tenemos que hablar sobre Nora! – comenzó, ella solo amplio su sonrisa.

–¡Lo sé! ¿No es ella genial?–

–Claro que no. ¡Paz, escucha!– el pequeño trato de ganar su atención. –¡Nora no es lo que parece!– para resaltar más, el saco el libro rojo y se lo mostró.

–No puede ser… ¿Dices que puede ser una bruja? ¡Eso sería genial!–

–No lo es Paz…– Dijo seriamente y abrió rápidamente el libro en una pagina Random. –Sha-bam! –

Pacifica frunció el ceño. –¿Hadas del vomito? No es gracioso, Gid. –

El albino miro a la página y se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error. Qué vergüenza. –Ups, lo siento, pagina equivocada.– Rápidamente busco la sección correcta y se la mostró a la rubia. –Ahora sí, ¡Sha-Bam!–

Ella puso sus manos en sus caderas. –Un zombie…–

–¡No estoy bromeando!– Exclamó. –El sangrado, su forma de caminar…¡todo! ¡Jamás parpadea! ¿No lo notaste? –

–Quizás parpadea cuando tu parpadeas…–

Ella actúa como todos en este lugar, ¿Por qué no se da cuenta? él está tratando de salvarle la vida, no puede al menos escucharlo?

–¡Este libro dice que no hay nadie en quien confiar en Gravity Falls!– Estaba tan desesperado para que ella lo tome en serio… –¡No confíes en nadie! –

–Bueno, ¿entonces porque habría que confiar en ti? –

–¿Qué? Paz, ahora no es el momento de...–

Fue interrumpido cuando Pacifica le tomo del brazo y lo saco de la habitación. –¡No voy a dejar que avergüences a Nora con tus tontas conspiraciones! ¡Lárgate! –

Le dio un empujón y luego simplemente le cerró la puerta en su cara.

Él solo apoyo su espalda contra la puerta, mirando decepcionadamente el suelo. ¿Eso era todo? ¿Cómo iba a salvarla ahora?

* * *

Ya eran más de las 5:00 de la tarde… Pacifica se había ido hace poco con Nora hacia al bosque. El pequeño de nueve años se hallaba acostado en el sillón mirando las cintas de video que había grabado como prueba de que Nora era un zombie…

Quizás se había pasado de paranoico, nunca hubo nada malo en esa chica desde el principio.

En lo que miraba las cintas hubo algo que capto su atención, Gideon retrocedió la cinta y luego puso play nuevamente. Un vídeo en donde Nora y Pacifica jugaban a saltar la cuerda. Cuando la rubia le dio la espalda por un momento, la mano de Nora simplemente se cayó.

El niño dio un grito antes de agarrar al libro y salir corriendo. –¡Yo tenía razón! ¡Yo tenía razón! Oh por Dios! Tengo que salvarla!–

Intento llamar a su padre y contarle sobre toda la situación pero el sr. Pines se encontraba en ese momento demasiado ocupado como para siquiera notar que su hijo estaba entre la multitud de turistas tratando de captar su atención.

Para la suerte del muchacho, la cajera acababa de llegar con el carrito de golf. No le costó mucho convencerla para que le diera las llaves.

Y cuando estaba tratando de hacer que este encendiera, Robbie se acercó;

–Amigo, necesitaras esto.– dijo mientras le daba una pala. –Es para los zombies.–

–Gracias. –

A continuación le entrego un bate de béisbol. –Oh, Y esto por si solo se trataba de alguna adolescente normal.–

–Uh…..gracias? – Lo que sea, arranco el carrito y se dirigió inmediatamente hacia el bosque donde se supone que Pacifica esta en estos momentos.

* * *

**Otro cap. hecho! perdonen las faltas de ortografía, la mala posición de los signos de exclamación y pregunta etc...**

**No sabia a quien poner como la cajera! esta bien que siga siendo Wendy? Como sea, tratare de apurarme con eso de la aparición de los gemelos y tratare de hacer que esto se vea un poco mas presentable... **

**Quizas este un poco mal...pero como ya dije soy principiante :(**

**Gracias a todos nuevamente, nos vemos en el prox cap! Saludos :D**


	4. Chapter 3: Un amigo?

**Cap3: **

El niño conducía frenéticamente por el bosque, ¿Cómo es posible que no haya rastro de Pacifica en ningún lado? Definitivamente algo paso con ella. Aunque también estaba la probabilidad de que ambas hayan ido a la ciudad.

–¡No! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Ayudaa! –

–_¡Pacifica!_

Piso con fuerza el acelerador, dirigiéndose hacia esa voz. No tenía ni idea de a donde se dirigía, pero mientras más rápido iba mejor.

Llego a una especie de prado brillante !la rubia se encontraba allí! Pero rodeada por un gran conjunto de… ¿esas son pequeñas hadas?

Pacifica estaba tratando de sacárselas de encima, había una sujetándola del brazo y otra tratando de sujetar su pierna. Ella simplemente pateo a la última lejos, al caer al suelo trato de recomponerse pero luego solo se apoyó en un árbol y vomito algo que parecía un pegamento verde brillante. Dicha sustancia quemo el suelo…

–¿Que Rayos pasa aquí? – pregunto, claramente desconcertado. Un hada voló cerca de él y cuando lo vio le siseo.

–¡Gid! ¡Nora resulto ser un montón de hadas! Y son muy agresivas! – Gritó. –¡Auch! Mi pelo! –

–"¿Hadas del vomito?" Wow, me equivoque. – Dijo y saco al diario 3, pasando suavemente las páginas pudo encontrar la de estas criaturas.

"_Hadas del vomito. Generalmente agradables…si no las molestas. Pueden usar su vomito como algún tipo de proyectil acido. No tienen debilidades."_

–¡Oh, vamos!– se quejó Pacifica ante la última oración.

–¡Hey, déjenla ir! –

Una de las hadas se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al intruso. –Oh, ¡hola! No te preocupes, tu amiga solo va a venir a vivir con nosotras y se convertirá en nuestra reina. Nada malo! – se volvió a Pacifica. –¿Verdad? –

–¡Son todas unas…!– la niña fue interrumpida por otra hada que le tapó la boca para que no continuase.

Gideon apunto con la pala al hada que estaba frente a él. –Déjenla en este instante o…–

–¿Crees que puedes amenazarnos? No tienes idea de quienes somos, nosotras…– El albino no quería seguir escuchando más, así que simplemente golpeo al hada con su pala y luego corrió hasta Pacifica y corto las cuerdas que la mantenían atada al suelo. Gideon la tomo de la mano y salieron corriendo hacia el carrito.

–¡Ese chico se lleva a nuestra reina! ¡Deténganlo! –

Mientras iban por el bosque, pacifica miraba cada nada a sus espaldas para ver si algo los perseguía. –¿Crees que las perdimos? – Pregunto.

–No creo que lleguen muy lejos… ¿viste esas alitas?– Respondió tratando de tranquilizarla.

No les duro mucho la tranquilidad, pues empezaron a oír unas fuertes pisadas detrás de ellos. No eran pisadas ordinarias, ¡eran como los pasos de un gigante!

Ambos quedaron boquiabiertos cuando vieron de lo que se trataba.

¡Había un maldito monstruo descomunal justo allí! ¡Ni siquiera tenía forma! Estaba compuesto de todas las hadas del vómito y la que Gideon había golpeado estaba justo en la cabeza de dicho monstruo.

El monstruo dejo escapar un rugido inhumano.

–¡Arranca, arranca, arrancaa!– grito Paz, el niño inmediatamente piso el acelerador y salieron de allí. Fueron capaces de escapar justo antes de que una buena cantidad de vomito los alcanzara, creando un cráter en el suelo.

–¡Vuelve con nuestra reina! –

En ese momento, muchas hadas se desprendieron del gigante y aterrizaron en el techo del carrito de golf. Acto seguido, comenzaron a vomitar encima de él causando que se empezara a derretir.

Otra voló delante de Pacifica pero la rubia la golpeo casi al instante, unas cuantas rodearon a Gideon y una de ellas le salto a la cara.

–¡Yo te salvo! – Grito y procedió a golpear al hada (y a Gideon) varias veces contra él carro hasta que finalmente se desprendió.

–Gracias Pazz….– Apenas podía hablar, atontado por el dolor y con ambos ojos morados.

–Ni lo digas…– Dijo con orgullo.

–¡Vuelvan aquí! – Volvió a llamar el monstruo.

–¡Se está acercando! –Grito la chica antes de taparse la boca, parecía estar a punto de vomitar.

La criatura arranco un árbol y se lo arrojo a los niños, el pequeño al volante apenas pudo esquivarlo. El brusco movimiento que hizo, solo logro hacerle perder el control del carrito. Ellos gritaron al unísono al ver que estaban a punto de chocar.

Ambos atravesaron una cerca y cayeron en una piscina vacía… el carrito quedo completamente inutilizable al estrellarse ahí.

–_Esto no puede estar pasando….– _ Pensó Pacifica.

Busco rápidamente con la mirada a Gideon, él se encontraba en el suelo, aturdido y sosteniéndose la cabeza con una mano.

–Lo siento, Gideon… – Susurro y salió corriendo del lugar. Antes de que la criatura se acerque.

El pequeño de nueve años intento decir algo pero no pudo, su visión estaba bastante borrosa y le salía algo de sangre del labio. Cuando levanto la vista pudo ver al monstruo acercándose a él. Trato de buscar a la rubia pero se dio cuenta de que se había ido. ¿Acaso ella lo abandono a su suerte?

La criatura levanto su brazo, dispuesta a aplastarlo. Él decidió no luchar, quizás si lo veían solo podrían dejarlo tranquilo. Después de todo ellas solo querían a Pacifica.

–¡Hey, feas! – La voz de la rubia se escuchó alto y claro.

Cuando el niño levanto la cabeza pudo verla en la parte superior de la piscina. Tenía una manguera en las manos y Gideon sabia para que iba a usarla. Las hadas no tuvieron mucho tiempo para reaccionar puesto que la rubia giro la válvula y roció a las criaturas en la cara con agua. La manguera tenía tanta presión que mando volando a los pequeños seres lejos por el aire.

–¡Eso es por mentirme!– dijo con furia. –¡Esto por secuestrarme! – se volvió hacia la válvula y se preparó para su siguiente movimiento. –Y ESTO…!–

Un gran chorro de agua salió con tanta fuerza que deshizo lo que quedaba del monstruo en cuestión de segundos. –¡Es por haber lastimado a Gideon!– ella termino.

Cerró la válvula y se quedó viendo su hazaña con una gran sonrisa. Lo único que el niño podía hacer por ahora era verla estupefactamente. _Diablos, Pacifica podía llegar a dar miedo cuando quiere, es más valiente e inteligente de lo que aparenta. _

–Debo admitir que no tengo palabras, Paz…– Dijo al fin encontrando la manera de volver a hablar.

–¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te duele nada?– pregunto desesperadamente, tomándolo por los hombros. –Estas sangrando, ¿no quieres que te llame una ambulancia? ¿O qué tal si te llevo al hospital? ¿Hay un hospital aquí verdad? –

–Hey, Pacifica. ¡Tranquilízate! Es solo un poco de sangre! Lo único que deberíamos hacer es volver a la cabaña… se nos hace tarde.–

Se estaba oscureciendo y, conociendo a su padre, quizás esté buscándolos ahora mismo.

–Está bien…– respondió algo apenada.

–¿Qué sucede? –

–Hey, Gid…– comenzó a hablar, él solo quedo mirándola. –Perdóname por haberte ignorado… tu solo tratabas de protegerme y yo actué como toda una tonta…–

–No digas eso…!tú fuiste la que me salvo hace un momento!–

La rubia se llevó una mano detrás de la nuca. –Es que me siento mal porque mi primera amiga haya sido solo un montón de tontas hadas.–

–Mírale el lado bueno, tal vez la siguiente… ¡sea una bruja! –

Ella se rio, algo que él se alegró de oír.

–Gracias Gideon…– dijo ella.

–Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por una amiga…– comentó, algo que dejo helada a Pacifica.

–Espera… ¿Soy tu amiga?–

–Nah, no eres mi amiga. –

–Oh…ya veo…– suspiró, por un segundo se había emocionado…

Gideon sonrió y le tendió la mano. –¡Porque eres mi mejor amiga! –

La rubia no pudo contener la emoción y en vez de tomar la mano de su nuevo amigo, ella salto directamente hacia él, atrapándolo en un abrazo.

–Paz, lamento arruinar el momento pero te recuerdo que estoy todo golpeado y ¡esto me duele mucho!–

–Oh. –

* * *

Ambos niños ingresaron en la tienda de regalos. Ambos estaban tan cansados que lo único que querían era dormir hasta la mañana siguiente, pelear con buen grupo de hadas locas es estresante ¿saben?.

Bud estaba detrás del mostrador, contando dinero. Al ver las caras largas en los niños, su sonrisa se agrando.

–Niños, ¿quieren tomar algo de la tienda? – ofreció.

Pacifica lo miro con ojos brillosos. –¿En serio? –

Gideon, sin embargo, se cruzó de brazos. –No, gracias.– Estaba a punto de irse cuando Pacifica lo detuvo.

–Vamos! No seas así, aprovéchalo! –

Con eso, los dos niños empezaron a buscar por toda la tienda algo que les pareciera interesante. Mientras que la rubia se fue de cabeza a ver algunas cajas en la parte trasera de la tienda, el albino simplemente tomo uno de los gorros que estaban allí.

Tomo uno azul y blanco, con la forma de un pino en la parte delantera. Se lo puso y se miró a un espejo.

–Je, así no voy a despeinarme…–

–Y yo me quedo con…!– Dijo mientras dio una vuelta. –¡Un garfio volador! –

Bud y Gideon la miraron por unos segundos y después intercambiaron una mirada.

–Cariño, ¿No querías una muñeca o algo así? Opino que eso…–

En respuesta, Pacifica disparo el garfio al techo y luego se elevó. Tirando algunas cajas en el proceso.

–De acuerdo.– Cedió el hombre.

* * *

_"Este libro me dijo que no hay absolutamente nadie en quien confiar aquí en Gravity Falls..." _Gideon se encontraba escribiendo en las ultimas paginas del libro, las cuales estaban vacías. Alzó la vista para mirar a su compañera (y ahora mejor amiga), ella estaba probando su nuevo garfio volador y estaba apuntando a la lampara que se encontraba en la mesita que separaba ambas camas con una cara de francotiradora aficionada.

–¡Hey, Gid! ¿No quieres que apague la luz?– ella pregunto, todavía sin sacar de su mirada a su objetivo.

–¡Espera un poco mas!– respondió el niño.

_ "Pero cuando has luchado con un montón de hadas malvadas, lado a lado con alguien... te das cuenta de que ella siempre cuidara tus espaldas. Mi padre me dijo que en este pueblo no había nada de que preocuparse, pero. ¿Quien sabe que otros secretos esperan ser revelados?"_

–Muy bien, Paz... todo tuyo.– Dijo mientras cerraba el libro.

–Estoy en ello!–

La chica salto sobre la cama y disparo a la lampara. Salio con tanta fuerza que no solo rompieron la lampara...sino también la ventana.

Ante esto, los dos solo estallaron en carcajadas.

**Fin de la primera parte.**

* * *

**Como no puedo aguantar mas, haré que los gemelos aparezcan en el siguiente cap.!**

**Lamento todos los horrores de ortografia, la falta de signos etc, etc...**


	5. Chapter 4: nada de que preocuparse

**Cap4: **

Bud se encontraba afuera de la cabaña, dándole una especie de espectáculo al aire libre a los turistas. Robbie, Gideon y Pacifica estaban adentro en la sala de estar mirando el televisor. A pesar de que los aplausos de la gente (por lo que sea que esté haciendo Bud) se escuchaban fuertes y claros desde afuera, los niños y el adolescente solo hacían caso omiso a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Miraban sin mucha emoción un programa aleatorio hasta que comenzaron los comerciales. El primer anuncio que mostraron fue el de unas palomas volando de las manos de una persona.

—Hey chicos, ¡miren! – Robbie saltó, reconociéndolo inmediatamente. –¡Este es el comercial del que les hable! –

Ambos niños miraron con interés al televisor. El narrador comenzó diciendo; _"¿Te sientes miserable? ¿Necesitas algo emocionante en tu vida?"_

"_¡Sí!"_ el hombre en la pantalla sollozo. Tomando eso como una respuesta, el narrador continuo_; "Entonces tienes que conocer… a los gemelos de la telepatía."_

–A los gemelos ¿qué? – Dijo Gideon, levantando una ceja.

–¿Y que es lo que los hace tan especiales? – Preguntó Pacifica.

Como si estuviera respondiendo a su pregunta, el narrador dijo: "_Son psíquicos y además magos. ¡Todo al mismo tiempo, señores!"_

–Oh.–

A continuación, la imagen de una gran carpa azul con una estrella de cinco puntas en la cima apareció. _"Los esperamos mañana en la noche, en la tienda de la telepatía de los gemelos Gleeful."_

Al final del comercial apareció un texto muy largo que rápidamente paso por la pantalla y lo único que se entendió fue lo que se dijo al final. _"Robert, Wendy siempre te odio pero nunca tuvo tiempo suficiente para decírtelo."_

Ante eso, Robbie solo frunció el ceño. Eso fue muy malo.

–Buenooo, ¡hay algo picando mi curiosidad! – Dijo Pacifica mientras se ponía de pie.

–Bueno, pues será mejor que no te siga picando más.–

El trio saltó y miraron al hombre que se encontraba en la puerta, bebiendo un refresco. –¡Desde que ese par de monstruos se volvieron famosos solo me trajeron problemas y más problemas! –

–¿Te refieres a aquel día en donde su camión te robo tu espacio para estacionar?– Gideon dijo de manera desinteresada. Su padre no respondió. Él solo se dio la vuelta y volvió por donde vino. –¡Sera mejor que ustedes dos se mantengan alejados de ese lugar!Se los prohíbo!– grito antes de cerrar una puerta con furia.

–Entonces… ¿Serán realmente psíquicos? – Pregunto la rubia, tratando de cambiar de tema.

–No lo sé… ¿Por qué no vamos a ver?– Gideon sugirió.

–Umm… ¿tu padre no acaba de decir que no vayamos?–

–Sip, supongo que tiene razón.– el albino dijo con inocencia, antes de sonreír con pura malicia. –Eso es lo que lo hace divertido ¿no? –

* * *

Al otro día, mientras que Bud se encontraba recibiendo a autobuses llenos de turistas en las afueras de la cabaña del misterio, el trio comenzó con su plan de escape. Dejando sus puestos de trabajo en la cabaña solo para ir a ver a unos niños mágicos sin duda haría que Bud se enfade con ellos más tarde… pero eso no importaba ahora.

El escape había sido un éxito.

Ahora se encontraban parados fuera de la carpa de la telepatía, pasaron al lado de un hombre que estaba persuadiendo a todos de poner sus billetes en una especie de bolsa. Pacifica miro a Gideon. –Ese se parece al truco que hace tu padre con los turistas…– dijo en voz baja.

–¿Ese en donde hace que los billetes que pongan en su bolsa se remplacen con billetes falsos? –

La rubia asintió y ambos se rieron entre ellos antes de entrar al lugar.

–Vaya… ¡este lugar está lleno! –

–¿Y Robbie? –

Su amigo empezó a escanear a la multitud, solo para ver a alguien asiéndoles señas desde la primera fila. –Allí! –

–Amigos, me alegro que me hayan encontrado a tiempo. Tenía miedo de que alguien tomara sus lugares por la fuerza, es un sistema de; el primero en llegar se lo queda o algo así…–

–¿Cómo conseguiste estos lugares? –

–Oh, tuve a apresurarme a llegar hasta aquí… no si imaginan con cuantas personas tuve que luchar en el trayecto.– respondió alegremente.

Con la intención de no hacer más preguntas, Gideon comenzó a echarle una mirada al lugar. El escenario, las cómodas sillas rojas y los focos llamativos hacían de este lugar algo elegante. Había algunas cajas y accesorios cubriendo los costados del escenario, quizás eran solo utilería.

–Esto es como una versión diferente de la cabaña del misterio…– comentó.

Todas las luces se apagaron repentinamente, con excepción de las que estaban en el escenario.

–¡Mira, está por comenzar!– La rubia llamo la atención de sus compañeros. Una música empezó a sonar, a medida que toda la audiencia se callaba. Dos sombras aparecieron.

El niño albino se cruzó de brazos. –Veamos qué tan "monstruosos" son estos gemelos…– dijo para sus adentros.

La música se detuvo y las cortinas se abrieron, revelando al par. Los gemelos Gleeful no eran tan altos como sus sombras los hacían parecer pero seguían siendo igual de llamativos, en un cierto modo. Ambos llevaban trajes a juego de color azul claro, el hermano llevaba una capa blanca con la estrella de cinco puntas en ella. Lo que le llamo la atención a Gideon fue que el muchacho tenía una marca en la frente, se veía como la Osa Mayor…

–¡Hola mi alegre audiencia! – Saludo cortésmente la chica. –¡Soy Mabel! –

–Y a mí pueden llamarme Dipper.– Luego de presentarse, él simplemente se envolvió en su capa y al volverla a abrir tres palomas blancas salieron de la misma. La multitud aplaudió ante esto, e incluso Robbie había empezado a mostrar más interés.

Gideon no podía creerlo… ¿Estos eran los enemigos mortales de su padre? Por Dios, si hasta parecían tener la misma edad que Pacifica!

En el escenario Mabel extendió sus brazos y le dijo a la audiencia; –Señoras y señores, es un gran placer tenerlos aquí esta noche. –

–Mabel, creo que acabo de tener una visión…– Dipper dijo seriamente, lo suficientemente alto como para que todos oyeran. –Mi predicción es… que en pocos segundos, todos van a decir "Aww…"–

Ambos se dieron la vuelta, dándole la espalda a la audiencia. Cuando volvieron a darse vuelta, pusieron las caras más adorables que pudieron. Ante esto, el público realmente soltó un simultaneo "Aww…".

–WOW, que predicción…– Gideon dijo con total sarcasmo. –No me impresiona en lo absoluto. –

–A mí sí me parece impresionante. – Respondió su amiga.

Mabel señalo a un hombre viejo que estaba sentado delante de un piano que estaba justo debajo del escenario, el mismo hombre que se encontraba hace un rato en la entrada recibiendo a la gente. Él comenzó a tocar una melodía alegre, Dipper se sacó la capa y la arrojo al público. Un aficionado la atrapo, pero tan pronto como lo hizo muchos otros miembros de la audiencia empezaron a luchar por ella. A pesar del gran lio que estaban haciendo, los gemelos se mantuvieron neutrales ante eso (quizás este tipo de cosas eran muy comunes allí).

Ambos dijeron al unísono; –¡Pónganse de pie! –

Como si fuera una especie de señal, todos se pusieron de pie. Incluso Pacifica y Gideon. Se miraron bastante confundidos. –¿¡Que!? – Ambos preguntaron, mirando a sus pies. Ellos tenían planeado permanecer sentados, ¿Cómo fue que se pusieron de pie en contra de su voluntad?

–¡Bien ahí! – Mabel se acercó a un anciano y le dijo cantando. –_Deseas que tus hijos te visiten más~–_

–¡Le dejare toda la herencia a sus primos!– contestó, agitando su puño en señal de frustración.

–_Ya estuviste aquí antes_~– Siguió Dipper, apuntando al agente Powers. Él tenía un gran número de muñequitos de los gemelos encima de él, por no hablar de la camiseta y la gorra que llevaba, las cuales decían "Gemelos Gleeful" con letras brillantes.

–¿Cómo pudo darse cuenta!? – Habló con completo asombro.

Gideon le hecho un vistazo a eso y estaba a punto de comentar acerca de lo estúpidamente obvio que era todo eso pero entonces una luz se posó en él y Mabel Gleeful se paró a su lado.

–¿Tu nombre es Gideon, cierto? – Dijo y luego soltó una risita y se fue corriendo de vuelta al escenario, donde su hermano gemelo la esperaba.

El albino quedo sorprendido por un momento. –¿Cómo lo supo…?–

Luego recordó que su nombre estaba bordado en la sudadera que llevaba puesta.

–_Sean todos bienvenidos…– _ Los gemelos cantaron juntos. _–¡A nuestra tienda de la telepatía~!–_

Un gran letrero con sus nombres descendió detrás de ambos gemelos, mientras que chispas de colores salieron de unos cañones que se encontraban a los costados del escenario. La multitud les aplaudía frenéticamente por su espectáculo, Dipper y Mabel solo sostenían sus manos en una pose victoriosa, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

La gemela se adelantó y le dio una reverencia al público. –¡Gracias a todos! ¡Son unos verdaderos milagros! – Al terminar de decir eso, cayó el telón. Dando por terminado el show del día. Detrás del telón, los gemelos suspiraron de alivio.

Gideon se quedó analizando todo. Se preguntó si el verdadero "milagro" era él porque estos dos eran tan famosos por el pueblo.

* * *

El día siguiente comenzó bastante lento. Bud ni siquiera pareció haberse dado cuenta de que se habían escapado o simplemente se olvidó del hecho. Bueno, eso no era nada por lo que preocuparse. Gideon se encontraba desayunando cuando Pacifica llego corriendo hasta él, ¿Por qué tenía toda la cara repleta de diamantes falsos? Posiblemente los saco de la tienda de regalos…

–¡Mira Gideon! ¡lo hice!– Se echó a reír pero luego se quejó por un leve dolor.

–….Espero que eso no sea permanente. –

–Mis ideas son tan raras y tan poco apreciadas…– Respondió lentamente mientras se frotaba su adolorida cara. El timbre sonó en ese momento y al ver que su amiga era incapaz de siquiera hablar en su estado, él salió corriendo hacia la puerta.

–¡Ya voy! –

Cuando abrió la puerta se topó con nadie más y nadie menos que Mabel Gleeful. Ella lo saludo alegremente.

El albino levanto una ceja pero trato de ser educado. ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

–¡Oh! Pero si eres una de los gemelos telepatía! –

–Jaja, si… todo el mundo nos conoce por ese nombre.– dijo, mirándolo a los ojos. –Yo sé que no nos hemos presentado formalmente pero, desde anoche te quedaste dando vueltas en mi mente ¡y mucho!– ella sonrió tímidamente y continuo. –Cuando te vi me dije a mi misma: "Al fin encontré a alguien que disfruta de las cosas brillantes de la vida como yo!" –

Gideon se sonrojo un poco. –¿Q-que? Quien dijo algo acerca de las cosas brillantes? –

Al parecer, Bud se había dado cuenta de que la puerta se mantuvo abierta durante más de un segundo y grito. –¡Gideon! ¿¡Quien está en la puerta!? –

Gideon miro nerviosamente al interior de la cabaña y luego a Mabel, teniendo en cuenta que esta chica era sin lugar a dudas la "enemiga mortal" de su padre tal vez no sea buena idea decirle sobre eso… además, ella parecía ser alguien bastante agradable así que sin dudarlo un momento solo respondió; –¡No hay nadie, papá! –

–Gracias por mantenerlo en secreto, pues el señor Pines no es muy… amigo de nuestra familia… en especial de Dipper y yo.– Ella sonrió. –No sé cómo puede un hombre tan gruñón como él tener un hijo tan educado! –

–¿Educado? Jeje… ¡gracias! – casi podía sentir como sus mejillas se enrojecían ante el cumplido de la niña.

–¿Porque no vienes a mi casa y hablamos un poco más? – Ofreció.

Él miro nuevamente al interior de la cabaña, tal vez a Pacifica no le preocuparía el hecho de que salga con una amiga…

–¡Muy bien! ¿Por qué no? –

* * *

**Me siento como Pacifica en estos momentos! xD "mis ideas son raras y tan poco valoradas" :(**

**Pero buenooo, querían a los gemelos? AQUI están sus gemelos! ( ) lamento que el cap. este medio pobre, es q estoy algo apurada y sip, lo acabo de escribir :v**

**Pido perdón por lo errores de ortografía, por la falta de signos de pregunta o exclamación etc. etc...**


	6. Chapter 5: Mabel

**Cap5:**

Pacifica se recostó en el sofá de la sala de estar, sintiéndose un poco rara… Claro, Gideon se había ido hace más de una hora y ni siquiera había dicho a donde o con quien. Simplemente se fue.

Se levantó casi instantáneamente cuando escucho a la puerta abrirse detrás de ella. ¿Era Gideon?

–Hey Pazy~– Sip, definitivamente era Gideon. El niño de nueve años de edad camino hasta ella bastante feliz por alguna razón. –¿Que me cuentas? –

–¡WOW! – miro a la gorra del niño, la cual estaba completamente cubierta con purpurina rosa, por no hablar del buzo, que estaba en casi las mismas condiciones…que bueno que ese tipo de purpurina era lavable. (O al menos eso esperaba)

–¿¡Que rayos te paso!? Acaso te lavaste la ropa con mis materiales de arte o…–

Él se rio un poco. –Estaba jugando con Mabel, ella es bastante agradable. –

–¿Mabel te hizo esto? La próxima vez podría tratar de hacer menos lio ¿no crees? –

–¿Lio? Solo era una guerra de purpurina… ¡y fue divertido! – Dijo mientras se sacaba su gorra y la sacudía un poco. –Quizás los tres podamos salir a jugar juntos algún día…–

Pacifica frunció el ceño pero solamente asintió. –Si…supongo que sí. –

* * *

Al otro día Gideon se encontraba nuevamente con Mabel, estaban sentados encima de la azotea del almacén de la familia Gleeful. La vista era increíble desde allí y ambos se contaban chistes y reían !era perfecto! Una tarde realmente divertida desde el punto de vista del albino. Que lastima que Pacifica no haya querido venir, ¡se habrían divertido tanto los tres! Pero al parecer la rubia tenía otros planes…

–¿Sabes Gideon? – Mabel dijo. –Cuando me siento aquí y veo a todo Gravity Falls, me siento como si yo fuera la reina de todo el lugar…– Por alguna razón, mientras Mabel decía eso, Gideon se la imaginaba como a una de esas súper villanas de las caricaturas. Pero trato de no darle importancia a eso y dejo que ella termine su frase. –¡Así que supongo que eso te hace mi rey! –

El niño casi se atraganta con su propia saliva al escucharla decir eso. –¿Eh? ¿Rey? Jeje…estas siendo muy amable conmigo, ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto nerviosamente.

–Te lo digo de corazón, Gideon…– ella lo miro a los ojos y coloco sus manos sobre las del albino. –Yo nunca antes había estado tan cerca de otra persona.–

–Mabel…– Comenzó a decir, apartando rápidamente sus manos de las de Mabel, sintiéndose algo incómodo. Esta conversación se estaba poniendo muy rara… ellos solo se habían conocido hace un día. ¿Acaso ella…?

–Mira Mabel, tú me gustas mucho… ¡Pero como mi amiga!– dijo suavemente.

Pero sin embargo, ella siguió insistiendo. –¡Por lo menos ten una cita conmigo! –

–¿Una cita de juegos? – Pregunto, ella negó con la cabeza. –¿Una cita de estudios, quizás? – Lo intento, pero cuando ella negó con la cabeza nuevamente empezó a sentirse mal del estómago. No le gustaba para donde estaba yendo esto…

–¡Una cita de verdad! Ya sabes, de esas románticas ¡tontito! – ella dijo. –Solo será por un día…–

–¿Por un día? ¿Lo prometes? –

–Claro… te lo juro, por mi diadema de la suerte. – ella llevo una mano a la diadema que estaba usando, o más bien, llevo una mano a la gema verde que se encontraba en esa diadema.

Él estaba a punto de negarse pero ella puso unos ojos de cachorrito y bueno, ¿Quién puede resistirse a eso? Se rasco la nuca, tratando de pensar que no podría ser tan malo como él creía… Así que le sonrió y dijo; –No hay problema, siempre y cuando sea una pequeña cita…–

Casi salta por el grito de alegría que soltó la niña en ese momento. –¡Gideon Pines! ¡No te arrepentirás de hacerme la niña más alegre de todo Gravity Falls! –

Ella le echo los brazos al cuello, abrazándolo con fuerza. Él le devolvió el abrazo de mala gana.

* * *

–¿¡QUE!? ¿Pasaron de ser amigos a novios en UN solo día? ¡No lo puedo creer!–

–Pacifica.– Gideon trato de calmarla mientras al mismo tiempo trataba de concentrarse en el juego de luchas que estaban jugando. –Mabel no es mi novia, yo solo no quería herir sus sentimientos así que acepte. Supongo que le seguiré el juego por un tiempo.–

La rubia lo miro por un segundo antes de volver su atención al juego, no estaba feliz por lo que escuchaba. –Gideon, las chicas no funcionan así. Vas a enamorarla~…. Y después su hermano va a estar encima de ti.–

Oh cierto, casi había olvidado que tenía un hermano gemelo…–Vamos Paz, ambos sabemos que eso nunca sucederá. –

Luego una explosión sonó en la pantalla, Pacifica gimió mientras que Gideon aplaudió y empezó a saltar en su lugar. La niña de doce años miro a su amigo y suspiro, ¿como podía perder ante él?

El timbre sonó, él dejo de festejar para dirigirse hasta la puerta ¿Mabel ya estaba aquí tan pronto?

Cuando fue a abrirla, se encontró con un caballo blanco que metió su cabeza por la puerta. Cayó al suelo gritando en sorpresa. Pero su sorpresa duro poco cuando vio a las dos personas que se encontraban encima del caballo.

–¡Vamos Gideon! ¡Dipper nos llevara a dar un paseo! –

–Oh, no. – Se dijo a sí mismo, preguntándose en que se había metido.

* * *

Al no encontrar nada más que hacer cuando Gideon se fue, Pacifica apago el televisor. Quizás salir a caminar por allí le ayudaría a distraerse, en cuanto entro a la tienda de regalos se sintió un poco mejor al ver a ambos adolescentes allí.

–¡Pacifica! – Wendy dejo de limpiar para ver a la rubia parada frente a ella. –¿Gideon ya se fue a su gran cita?–

–¿Qué? ¿Quién te dijo eso? – Pacifica se sorprendió. Gideon no le había dicho a nadie de esto, salvo a ella…. Tal vez Mabel ya lo había hecho cosa pública.

–¿Él realmente tiene una cita? – pregunto Robbie.

–Él me dijo que no era una cita…– respondió, rascándose la nuca. –Pero supongo que todos lo ven de esa manera…–

El adolescente de pelo negro exclamo sorprendido. –Hace apenas unas noches que habíamos ido a ver ese show ¡y ahora están de novios! Vaya… extraño ¿no? –

–A mí me parece que lo único raro ahí es Mabel.– Dijo la rubia con cierto seriedad mientras se subía al mostrador. Los otros dos adolescentes la miraron con curiosidad. –Quiero decir, _ella _fue la que le pidió salir juntos y todo eso… ¿no creen que quizás esté pasando algo más allí? –

–Pacifica, no te preocupes demasiado por él. – Wendy hablo, tratando de aliviar un poco a su pequeña amiga. –Gideon está bien, además, ¿Qué daño le podría hacer Mabel? –

La niña la miro con agradecimiento. –Supongo que tienes razón.–

Ante esto, la pelirroja solo sonrió y volvió a seguir con su trabajo. Se quedaron los tres en silencio por un rato, hasta que la puerta con el cartel de "solo empleados" se abrió de golpe, revelando a Bud. El hombre estaba terriblemente molesto se podría decir. Se acercó a Pacifica casi echando humo por las orejas.

–Pacifica. ¿Se puede saber qué hace mi hijo con los gemelos Gleeful?– dijo mientras le mostro a la rubia la portada de una revista, donde la imagen principal era la de Mabel y Gideon tomándose de las manos. Él niño pequeño, sin embargo, parecía bastante incomodo con esto. Eso solo hizo que Pacifica sintiera un poco de lastima por él.

–Bueno, es una pareja bastante popular por aquí.– respondió Robbie, mientras revisaba su celular. –Me pregunto cómo llamarían a la pareja. ¿Gideabel? ¿Mabideon? ¡Magidbeleon!–

–¡¿QUE!?– el hombre se llevó una mano a la cabeza, todavía sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando. ¿En serio su hijo estaba saliendo con esa enferma mental? ¡Sobre su cadáver!

Hizo añicos la revista y salió por la puerta, dispuesto a finalizar cualquier tipo de relación con la familia de los Gleefuls.

–¿Por qué se enoja tanto? Yo… yo no creo que pueda ser tan malo ¿verdad?–

–¡Ni hablar! ¡Iré a la casa de esos tipos y recuperare a mi hijo! – Con esa última frase, cerró la puerta de la tienda de regalos de golpe. Dejando a todos callados y un poco preocupados.

* * *

Después de conducir un cierto tiempo, tal como supuso, la casa de los gemelos Gleeful no fue tan difícil de encontrar después de todo. Mucho menos con el gigantesco cartel que se encontraba en el patio delantero de dicha casa con una promoción de los gemelos en él. Además de que también se encontraba al lado de la tienda de la telepatía.

Se detuvo casi de inmediato, ni siquiera se preocupó en apagar el motor del auto en cuanto se bajó. Se dirigió a la puerta principal y la golpeo violentamente mientras gritaba; –Mabel, ¡pequeña loca! ¡Abre de una vez! –

Estaba a punto de tirar la puerta abajo en cuando esta misma se abrió de golpe, mostrando a un hombre viejo vestido con un traje oscuro. Stanford Gleeful. Él solo miro a Bud, probablemente preguntándose quien en su sano juicio iría a golpear de tal manera a su puerta preguntando por sus hijos*. Al principio tenía una cara de pocos amigos pero luego puso una sonrisa amistosa. –¡Pero si es Bud Pines! – Dijo fingiendo sorpresa.

–Fuera del camino sr. Gleeful. Estoy buscando a Mabel.–

–Siéndote sincero no he visto a esos niños en todo el día, pero ya que estas aquí ¿Por qué no te quedas a tomar un café? – Dijo mientras introducía a la fuerza al otro hombre. –¡Tengo café importado desde Colombia! –

–¡Oh! Mi primo estudio en ese colegio! – comento, completamente convencido.

En lo que el sr. Gleeful se fue a su cocina a preparar el supuesto café, Bud le dio un buen vistazo a toda la sala de estar. Comentando acerca de la buena decoración que tenían y luego quedándose enamorado de un cuadro abstracto que se encontraba encima del sofá. Al rato Stan llego con dos tazas y las coloco en la mesita.

–He oído que mi Mabel estuvo… saliendo con un chico que es pariente tuyo, creo.–

Al oír el nombre de Mabel, Bud recordó que tenía que estar enojado. –Sí, ¡Y yo me opongo a eso! – Para demostrar que estaba hablando en serio le dio un golpe a una almohada que se encontraba en el sofá en el que se hallaba sentado, luego se cruzó de brazos. Haciéndose el ofendido.

–No, no, no, no. Creo que esta sería un muy buen negocio entre la cabaña del misterio y la tienda de la telepatía ¿no te parece? –

–No lo sé, Stanford… ya sabes lo que pienso acerca de todos ustedes. –

–Sí, lo entiendo. Estuvimos peleando como perros y gatos durante tantos años… pero ahora el romance de verano de Mabel y Gideon, ¿se llamaba Gideon verdad? Puede ser una gran oportunidad para dejar de lado toda nuestra rivalidad y multiplicar… las ganancias.–

Ante la mención de la última palabra, el sonido de una caja registradora hizo eco en la cabeza de Bud. Bueno, quizás el hecho de que Gideon este de novio con la hija de su mayor enemigo no sea tan malo ¿verdad?

* * *

Pacifica se encontraba colocándole pegatinas y purpurina a una libreta suya, en cuanto vio a Gideon entrar se le dibujo una sonrisa en la cara. Pero él se veía tan cansado, ¿había pasado algo en la cita?

–Hey, ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Te divertiste? ¿Qué comieron?– ella pregunto tratando de mantener su entusiasmo. Ante la falta de respuesta por parte de su amigo albino, ella dedujo que quizás no quería hablar de eso… –Al menos esta fue la primera y última cita ¿verdad? –

De vuelta, Gideon no respondió. Oh, no. A ella ya no le gusto eso.

–Gideon.– Hablo con firmeza. –¿Se acabó verdad?–

Al no poder contenerse más, el niño pequeño simplemente se volteó hacia su amiga completamente preso del pánico.

–¡Ahhh! ¡Me pidió una segunda cita y no pude negarme! –

–Gideon, ¡si no querías simplemente le tenías que decir que no! –

–¡No fue tan fácil Paz! Todo el pueblo me estaba presionando y su hermano… tenía la impresión de que si le decía que no entonces él me clavaria un cuchillo al cuello!–

–Oh, vaya… eso es algo preocupante.– dijo, luego puso una mano en el hombro de su amigo. –Solo tienes que tratar de hacer que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes. Ya sabes, como cuando solo eran amigos…–

–….Supongo que podría intentarlo…–

* * *

**el próximo capitulo sera la ultima parte y luego seguiré con otro capitulo random, ustedes eligen :/**

**estoy tratando de cambiar un poco los hechos para que no se aburran! no quiero que esto solo sean las mismas aventuras pero con diferentes personajes.**


End file.
